Love firestorm
by deathsentenceproductionz
Summary: Adopted from Oozyevilmonkey


Hey there, I adopted this story from Oozyevilmonkey, so it's gonna go in a bit of a direction. Sorry ^_^

Chapter 4?

Jake, Annie and Mary walked down victory road.

"We did it!" Mary exclaimed.

"For the last time, yes we beat the Elite four along with it's champion. Now calm down!" The blond yelled at the brunette.

"Alright ladies lets just calm down." The dark haired boy attempted to play peacemaker again. "Why don't we grabbed a bite to eat?"

"Ok come on out Articuno!" Mary tossed the ball up into the air and the giant blue bird appeared. "Fly us to the pokecenter." The bird chirped in response. The three teens climbed on the blue bird and it took off.

"Ok Pichu lets try a thundershock!" Bill ordered. The small yellow mouse only ended up shocking itself. Pichu then fell down making the unmoving Metapod the winner. Bill sighed, no wonder he never won any badges. His pokemon weren't meant for fighting, except for Grovyle, but this upcoming tournament would change everything. He would win, and then his pokemon would have the confidence to try to win. He picked up the small mouse and proceeded to walk to the nearest pokemon center.

"Wake up Ash!" Stanley shook the boy, still nothing. "FOOD!" Ash woke up instantly. Stanley sighed, at the one track mind. "Come on, breakfast is done." He motioned to the door. Ash and Pikachu got up slowly and made their way to the door. The three beings made their way to the table.

[Morning Pikachu.] Kabutops said groggily.

[Morning Kabut-, wait why are you saying good morning to me?] Pikachu asked.

[Why can't we say good morning, after all we ARE on the same team now.] The Cydaquil pointed out.

[I guess.] Pikachu said warily.

"Hey Ash there's a tournament opening up soon." Brock said.

"Really?" Ash and Stanley said in synchronized. Brock and Dawn chuckled at the two of then. Dispite the fact they hated eachother, they were identical in their personalities.

"Lets sign up after we eat." Dawn suggested. She wanted to see Stan and Ash battle qgain.

"Hell yeah!" Stan pumped his arm in the air. He turned to his pokemon. "You ready for a battle?" His pokemon cheered. "Then lets go!" Stan ran out followed by his pokemon.

"Nevermind, we'll go sign up now." Brock chuckled. They went to follow the black haired teen. They signed up and now Ash and Stan were practicing. First match was Pikachu versus Cydaquil.

"Ember!" Stan ordered. The fire mouse launched a ball of fire at Pikachu.

"Dodge it and use Electro ball!" The electric mouse disappeared in a bright ball of electricity. It levitated for a second, then did a backwards loop and flew towards Cydaquil.

"Flame wheel!" A giant wall of fire appeared and the electric ball slammed into the fire with explosive results. The two pokemon were still standing and ready for more. "Alright Cyndaquil lets finish this, flame slam!" Fire spewed out it's back while charging at Pikachu, who tried to dodge. The fire mouse started to do a tackle but turned his back to face Pikachu. The attack connected and Pikachu was down.

"Good job Pikachu. Go Bruizel." The float weasel came out.

"Come on back Cyndaquil, go Kabutops, hit em with a Giga impact!" Kabutops slammed into the weasel launching him back. "Good job, now metal sound and follow it up with another giga impact." Kabutops rubbed his blades together until Bruizel covered his ears then Kabutops slammed into the weasel again.

"Bruizel, get some space then use water gun!" Ash finally ordered. Bruizel jumped back and shot a line of water at Kabutops.

"Giga impact again." This time Kabutops shot off like a speeding bullet and released all its kinetic energy on Bruizel, who flew back a few feet before coming to a stop. Ash looked at Kabutops with awe. "Swift swim ability. It doubles Kabutop's speed while in the rain, or in this case a water gun." Stan explained.

"You really know your stuff huh?" Ash asked. Stan just shrugged while Ash returned Bruizel.

"Good job Kabutops." Stanley congratulted the pokemon.

[Hell yeah. I never lose!] Kabutops said.

[You lost to Pickachu.] Joseph the Cyndaquil pointed out. Kabutops just grumbled.

*Timeskip*

"So without further adieu let's start this tournament!" The announcer shouted. The crowd cheered. "First match up is Ash Ketchum verses Annie Sliveral." Ash looked at the blonde. She looked bored to be here.

"Go Chimchar." The fire monkey appeared in front of Ash.

"Go get em Porygon! Lock on!" Porygon came out and immediately locked on to the small flame monkey. "Tri attack!" A blue, yellow and red beam shot towards Chimchar

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled while Annie smirked. The three beams turned in a wide arc before slamming into the monkey's side. Sparks danced around Chimchar. "What?"

"Lock on will make sure the next attack connects, now Porygon psybeam!" A randow beam shot out from Porygon. It struck the paralyzed Chimchar launching him back.

"Return, go Pikachu! Use a thunderbolt!" The mouse shot a bolt of electricity at the other pokemon.

"Magic coat!" A a clear coat covered Porygon, the thunderbolt deflected off the weird looking pokemon. "Psybeam!" The colorful beam flew towards Pikachu.

"Dodge it and give it a volt tackle!" The beam lanced the ground missing the small electric mouse. Pikachu slammed into Porygon giving it a good shock. The manmade pokemon collapsed on the ground.

"Return Porygon. Go Drifblim!" A giant ballon looking pokemon came out. "Shadow ball!" A dark ball of energy formed in front of Drifblim, who then launched the ball at Pikachu. Who simply dodged it and thundershocked the ballon. "Explosion!" Drifblim gathered lots of energy around him, then detonated.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out worried. However when the dust settled Pikachu was still standing while Drifblim was down. "Return Pikachu." He called out. The tired mouse ran back.

"Return Drifblim. Go Cradily!"

"Go Bayleef! Use razor leaf!" Bayleef launched sharp leaves at Cradily, who glomped itself down to avoid the attack.

"Good job, now amnesia, then follow up with stock up." Cradily did as ordered. The next few back and forths were starting to bore the crowd. Bayleef would attack, Cradily would dodge then use amnesia then stockpile. Finally it ended with Annie yelling, "spit up!" Cradilt spat a large ball at Bayleef. The attack knocked out Bayleef instantly.

"Return Bayleef. Go Tauros, use take down." The bull ran towards and mowed down Cradily.

"Return Cradily, go Linoone."

'Well this battle is boring. I should go scope out my opposition.' Soul an thought. The walked up to the brunette. "Hey."

"Huh? Oh hi!" Mary greeted back. "I'm Mary!"

"Nice to meet you I'm Stanley." He said as the crowd roared. He looked down to see Pikachu squaring against a Magnezone, however it ended as fast as it started as Magnezone used lock on and followed up with an electro ball.

"Winner is Annie Silveral!" The ref announced. "Next battle is Jake Silveral verses Mark Ferrell!"

*Timeskip*

"Froslass use Destiny bond!" Mark ordered. A blue ring formed around Froslass and Jake's Rayquaza.

"Rayquaza use Crunch!" Rayquaza snapped at the other pokemon causing both of them to be knocked out.

"Both trainers are out of active pokemon, therefore both are out of thr tournament. Next battle is Bill Constantine verses Sally Aquaest!

*Another timeskip*

"Crawdaunt use Guillotine!" Sally ordered. Crawdaunt slashed at the poor Pichu K. it in one hit.

"The winner is Sally Aquaest!" Next battle, Stanley Kubrick versus Mary Gladstone!" The ref announced.

Stan looked at Mary with a confident smirk. Mary was to dense to realize his smile wasn't genuine.

"Go Quagsire." Mary called out.

"Go for it, Kabutops!"

"Quagsire use yawn." Quagsire gave a big yawn making kabutops tired.

"Hyperbeam!" The tired Kabutops fired an orange beam at Quagsire. The poor pokemon got a hyperbeam to the face, causing Quagsire to be knocked out. "Return Kabutops. Go Joseph!" The Cyndaquil ran out.

"Return Quagsire, you did good. Now it's your turn Articuno!" The legendary bird of ice appeared on the field. "Ice beam!"

"Flamethrower!" The two attacks collided with eachother causing a massive explosion. "Take down!" The small fire mouse charged at the bird.

"Protect!" A yellow barrier appeared. Joseph slammed his small body against it, backflipped to land on his feet, and then unleashed a spew of blue flames. Articuno flew up to dodge the blue fire. Joseph glowed pure white for a few minutes, when the light dimmed a Quilava stood where Joseph was standing.

"He evolved? Flamethrower!" Blue fire launched towards the bird.

"Ice beam!" The beam met the blue fire. "Ice shard!" Ice shards launched at the Quilava.

"Flamewheel!" A wall of blue fire protected Joseph from the ice shards. "Fire burst!" A star made of blue fire flew at Articuno, who dodged it.

*In the trainer box*

"Damn who is he?" Jake thought out loud.

"He's giving Mary a run for her money." Annie looked amazed. "He must be a damn good trainer."

"Go Stanley!" They turned their gazes towards a blue haired teen girl cheering. They returned thier gaze back towards the battle. The Quilava just launched a wall of blue flames to stop another icebeam. Quilava then launched a ball of blue fire at Articuno, who used protect to defend herself from the attack. Articuno looked winded, while that Quilava was still ready to go a few more saw the Quilava standing in a star of fire, then the pokemon lanced a beam of blue fire at Articuno, who barely dodged it. The star of fire surrounded the Quilava before launching the pokemon straight at the ice bird. Articuno thew up a protect, but when the Quilava made contact with the barrier, it shattered instantly. The Quilava launched a ball of blue fire at Articuno, point blank range. The legendary ice bird finally dropped.

*the battlefield*

"Return Articuno. Wow your a tough trainer." She complimented.

"Thanks your pretty good yourself." Stan shot back.

"Go Dragonair. Ready for the next roumd?" Mary asked.

"Oh no, you deserve the win ma'am." Stan raised up his hand up. "I forfeit." Mary was shocked. 'Why quit? He could've won.' She thought.

"Why did Stanley quit? He would've won." Ash was so confused.

"I don't know." Brock thought about it. "It could be because he repects her for one having an Articuno and two for using it so good."

Stanley Kubrick has forfeited. The winner is Mary Gladstone. The tournament has concluded for the day." The ref announced.

Mary ran to catch up with Stan. "Why did you quit? You could've won." She saw Mew lazily float out pf his backpack. "You have a Mew? You definitely would've won!"

"Yeah I would've won but I decided to give you the win because you have to be a better trainer to let alone have an Articuno, but to have it listen to you as well, the win belongs to you. Mew barley listens to me." He said. Mary grabbed his hand.

"Hey there's a party for the winners of the first round and we get to bring someone. Wanna come?" Red started to form on her cheeks.

"Sure I got nothing better to do." He said. She squealed inside her mind. She dragged him to the party.

"Hey Mary!" She looked to see the Silverals their.

"Hi guys." She beamed.

"I see you brought the guy you faced today with you." Jake said noticing the way she held his hand. "My name is Jake."

"Stanley, nice to meet you." Stan said politely.

"Hey Stan there's a nice view over here." Mary dragged Stan away. They stepped outside to see the glorious night sky. The moonlight shone on her. 'Damn she's beautiful.' He thought.

"So how did you find out about this tournament?" He asked.

"Well after we got back on my Articuno from Victory road, Nurse Joy told us about it...after nearly kicking us out because we ate to much." She explained. "Are you gonna watch me tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested in how far you go." He winked. Her face turned red from the dual meaning to that statement. They both looked up at the stars for the remainder of the party.

Chapter completed. Now I need more OCs for the Tournament. No legendaries. Pm me the OCs and I'll put them in my story. Until next time


End file.
